


Going Back Under: 5 Hours Ago

by SeleneBlack



Series: Everything is Connected [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, Gen, Undercover, mentioned backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneBlack/pseuds/SeleneBlack
Summary: Dawn finds out her old partner might need some assistance





	Going Back Under: 5 Hours Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Cryptic.... I kinda... know...

_5 hours Ago_

 

Patricia Campbell was used to taking risks, but this one was too much even for her. She risked not only the life of one of her own, but, the lives of hundreds of civilians. She knew that sending Amir in alone was a mistake, and, she knew that Amir knew it would most likely end in his death.

 

She believed calling Amir’s old partner for this particular cover op was the right thing to do. She believed in the integrity of the operative, of her oftentimes friend, and she knew the history the other woman shared with the CIA Operative could be what saved them. Or destroyed them all. Only time would tell.

 

_Moments Later, Somewhere in South America_

 

“So what you’re telling me, is that Amir went back to his cover as Noori Alvarez. On his own?” The brunnete took of her sunglasses, obviously annoyed.

 

“A request was submited by the proper channels to your people…” Patricia replied, her voice pretending a calm she did not feel in the slightest.

 

“Let me guess, they denied it as soon as my name was mentioned”

 

“As soon as they knew the CIA was requesting you they didn’t even want to hear the request.”

 

The girl hummed, her hand passing through her long locks as she exhaled in exasperation.

 

“I’m still grounded, it seems” She pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes and rubbed her pale face. “Allright!” She looked directly into Patricia’s eyes “Can your people get me to Columbia in time?”

 

“Dalton’s team is waiting for you on the strip. They’ll brief you on the way”

 

“Am I _that_ predictable?”

 

“You’re not predictable Summers. You’re a fighter. And you’ll always fight for the side who saves more innocent lives. Today, that side is mine. Besides, we both know you’d go to the underworld if it meant bringing that boy home.”

 

The younger girl gulped “I don’t know what you’re talking about P.”

 

“Of course you don’t. And neither does he.”

 

The girl started walking away

 

“And Summers,” Patricia called after a moment smiling softly “make sure you both come back, will you?”

 

“I’ll do my best!” The girl called still walking away.

 

“That’s all we can ask for…” Patricia mumbled as she walked in the opposite direction of the place of where their conversation never took place.

 


End file.
